


Crash Into Me

by InSleepHeSangToMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InSleepHeSangToMe/pseuds/InSleepHeSangToMe
Summary: As Hermione picks up the pieces that Fred left behind, Draco falls apart in spite of himself. The unlikely friendship grows and becomes something as delicate, fragile, and vulnerable as life itself.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Crash Into Me

_And I will love with urgency but not with haste._

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up in the same flat that she’d lived in for almost 4 years. She made herself the same cuppa as usual. She bathed, brushed her teeth, and tied her ever unruly, ever uncontrollable hair back into some semblance of a bun. It was the same routine as always. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She never changed. Her eyes were still heavy and dark, her mouth drawn down just slightly. She hadn’t felt young for ages. 

Hermione had gone back to school after the Battle of Hogwarts, but things would never be the same. Watching the death and destruction of her classmates and friends had taken a severe toll on her, and she hadn’t been excited to learn, or enthusiastic in any of her lessons. 

Upon graduating, she accepted a job at St. Mungos as a Healer. She donned the same grey uniform every day and went to work; trying to save lives and make up for all the hurt she had seen. 

She knew deep down that she would never be able to help the only person she wanted to save. Fred Weasley’s death sat heavily on her shoulders even five years later. She had been in love with him, however uncharacteristically, and was willing to sacrifice everything for him. In one moment, Hermione had been ready to set aside her careful nature and jump into a life with him, and in the next he had been struck dead by the castle wall. 

Every day Hermione remembered their fierce love and how her life could have been. 

She pounded her fist on the bathroom counter and gasped. There was never a day that she saw her pale face and didn’t think of him. 

The years had been tough on everyone. Hermione heard Mrs. Weasley crying at every Holiday meal, and she had seen Mr. Weasley accidentally set the table for one more head on more than one occasion. His absence was loud and messy, in death as in life. 

Ron was in Romania with Charlie after Hermione declined his affections. Harry and Ginny were married shortly after the war, and were new parents to James and more recently, Beatrice. George operated his shop alone and didn’t come home very often. 

Finally, Hermione stepped into her fireplace and whispered her destination. She stepped out of the ashes in her office and steadied herself. She smiled at her coworkers as she made her way to her cubicle. Everyone was excited for the upcoming Christmas holidays, and Hermione forced a smile. 

She wondered, as always, if the hurting would ever subside.


End file.
